


Not That Different

by Geekygirl24



Series: Coldwave Week 2016 [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Earth-2, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“O please tell me that I didn’t just see ‘Mayor Snart’ on that screen…” groaned Barry as he and Cisco waited patiently in Earth-2 Harrison Well’s office, “….the idea of him being in charge of something other than the Rogues is scary.”</p><p>Based off this AU gifset that I did a while back: http://geekygirl24.tumblr.com/post/140410804885/coldwave-au-whislt-on-earth-2-barry-and-cisco</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not That Different

**Author's Note:**

> Coldwave Week: Day Three - Earth-Two
> 
> Based off: http://geekygirl24.tumblr.com/post/140410804885/coldwave-au-whislt-on-earth-2-barry-and-cisco

“O please tell me that I didn’t just see ‘Mayor Snart’ on that screen…” groaned Barry as he and Cisco waited patiently in Earth-2 Harrison Well’s office, “….the idea of him being in charge of something other than the Rogues is scary.”

Cisco nodded, his eyes still focused on the screens, “Yep…and it just got worse. Look who else is on TV.”

Barry frowned, turning his attention back to the screen…only for his mouth to fall open in shock. “I-Is that-“

On the screen was a young man, wrapped in a large winter coat with glasses on his face. The reporter shoved a microphone in his face in excitement, “Lucas Rory-Snart. What do you think of your Father’s enforced curfew? It’s had quite a bit of criticism so far from our younger crowd.”

The teen smiled and shrugged, “I think it’s a good idea. Zoom is dangerous and this is a good way to keep the public safe from his vendetta…apologies, but I really must be going. My Aunt is cooking and she does so hate it when I’m late.”

Harrison smirked at the shocked expressions on the pair’s faces, “Different isn’t it?”

The pair simply nodded, causing Harrison’s grin to widen. “Mayor Snart has been in office for a couple of years now, happily married to the Chief of Police Mick Rory. Lucas was adopted as a baby and is working his way through college, despite his age. Very smart young man.”

Cisco frowned, “Chief of Police? I would’ve thought Rory would be a member of the Fire Brigade or something?”

Harrison shook his head, “He worked in the arsonist department for a few years, but ended up getting promoted.”

Barry shook his head, “This is probably the weirdest thing I’ve seen since coming here…although I have always said that there was good in Snart.”

Cisco smirked, “Not the one on our Earth.”

Harrison nodded in agreement, “From what little I’ve seen and heard of ‘Captain Cold’ and his partner ‘Heatwave’, they don’t seem like the kind of people I would like to meet.”

Barry shrugged, “True….Lucas is just as bad. He’s quickly becoming one of the city’s more formidable thieves. Uncaught by police so far….well, he’s not been caught long enough to go to juvie or anything.”

Harrison nodded, but before he could say anything, the phone on his desk rang. He glanced at the caller id and winced, pressing the answer button. “Mayor Snart. I didn’t expect to hear from you so soon.”

“Well what do you expect when the most brilliant mind in Central City disappears without a trace? No calls, no messages….and I was getting tired of hearing your assistant’s voice every time I called.”

Barry couldn’t help but grin at the familiar drawl coming from the phone as Harrison rolled his eyes. “My apologies Mayor…how did you know that I was back?”

“Mick has his men patrolling your company regularly due to the recent Zoom threat. They were quick to call in once they saw you…and a couple of others?”

“Just colleagues that will hopefully help me with the Zoom problem.”

“A reassuring statement. You’ll be delighted to know that Lucas has already completed the problems that you set for him.”

“Clever boy. Maybe he should be the one coming up with a way to stop Zoom…” Harrison joked.

“My son is not getting near that monster…” scolded Snart, “….Keep me updated Doctor Wells.”

The phone cut off and Harrison sighed, “That could have gone better….”

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Leonard Snart slammed the phone down in frustration, burying his face in his hands as he groaned.

“Something wrong hun?”

Len lifted his head up out of his hands and sighed as his husband came up behind him, gently rubbing the mayor’s shoulders in an attempt to get the man to relax. “Doctor Wells…” began Leonard, “….Doctor Wells simply said the wrong thing.”

“What did he say?”

“He said that maybe Lucas should be the one coming up with an idea to stop Zoom.”

Mick winced, “H-he was only joking though right?”

“Yeah…still. He’s been gone for too long…he doesn’t know what happened, and I was just upset.”

“Rightfully so…” Grunted Mick, his mind flashing back to when Zoom had attacked the family, and Lucas had been in the hospital for weeks, “…hey, when’s the kid gonna be back anyway?”

“In about three...two…one.”

The front door clicked open and their son strolled in, a confused look on his face as he saw his Papa grumbling as his Dad chuckled. “Did I miss something?”

Len waved his hand, “Just a rough conversation with Doctor Wells. Congratulations on keeping your cool with that reporter…despite not actually agreeing with my curfew.”

Lucas scowled, “How do you expect me to have a life, when you want me home at an unreasonable hour?!”

“Tough. I want you safe, so you’ll just have to live with it and continue lying to the press. I do have to wonder who you got your skills off though….”

Mick scoffed, “It’s your fault Lenny and you know it. Kid was believable when he was eight and he got that teacher fired.”

Len pretended to think for a moment, before shrugging and nodding in agreement. “True….Lisa asks if you want curry or steak tonight.”

“Steak.” “Steak.” Grunted both Mick and Lucas.

Len nodded, reaching for the phone. “Steak it is. Let’s hope she doesn’t use the ‘I’m the Mayor’s sister’ line in order to get a discount…again.”

“Again?”

“She enjoys the power she has over those poor butchers…and the bakers….everyone really.”

“What would she do if you weren’t Mayor?”

Len smirked, “I was born for this role Kid….not being Mayor was never an option.”


End file.
